


stop it, idiot.

by yeokiths



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Yeosang, Edging, M/M, Overstimulation, horny jung wooyoung, ot8 in the end, yeosang is so done with wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeokiths/pseuds/yeokiths
Summary: wooyoung was horny late at night. how unlucky yeosang was to be his roommate.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	stop it, idiot.

yeosang already had woken up as soon as wooyoung got to his side, feeling something hard poking on his ass. that horny fuck wooyoung started to grind his hard member on his ass, holding onto yeosang's hips. yeosang's eyes snapped open as soon as wooyoung was stripping yeosang's pj's away. 

“wooyoung!” he scolded putting back on his pj's, slapping wooyoung's arm behind him. “knew you were awake.” wooyoung whispered on his ear, yeosang's shoulders rising as it was ticklish. “it's late woo. let me sleep, we have dance practice tomorrow.” yeosang said, trying to get wooyoung off but the younger was persistent and yeosang was barely even awake. wooyoung hummed, hand slipping onto yeosang's thigh. “don't want to, yeo.” he said with a smile, yeosang wanting to smack him on the face for it.

“the others are asleep, don't know about hongjoong hyung but please woo- it's late at night.” yeosang tries to move away but wooyoung still doesn't budge. instead, wooyoung climbs on top of yeosang, pressing kisses on his neck, lightly sucking on it. this left yeosang gasping, still trying to get away from wooyoung. 

yeosang opened his mouth to speak, wooyoung taking this as an oppurtunity to kiss the older. he slipped his tongue inside, yeosang gripping on wooyoung's shirt weakly. wooyoung worked his tongue inside yeosang's wet cavern, pulling away with a string of saliva connecting the two. 

wooyoung stripped off the other's pj's but only the pants, leaving the top on. “woo, stop–” yeosang says, weakly pushing wooyoung away. “don't struggle. I won't be stopping anytime soon.” wooyoung replies, removing the other's undergarments, spreading the other's legs open. yeosang blushed, closing his legs immediately but held down with two hands.

yeosang realized, wooyoung was getting stronger and more attractive. now, don't get him wrong, wooyoung was also plenty attractive back then, he was just getting more attractive day by day. “woo, are you eating properly?” yeosang asked with a frown. “why would you ask that when we're doing this?” wooyoung chuckles, stroking yeosang's cheek with his thumb. “of course I am yeo, i'm on a healthy diet. let's focus on what's happening now, yeah?” he replies, pinching yeosang's cheek. 

“fine- just get over it quickly.” yeosang said, hiding his face. “quickly? that's harsh. let me take my time and play with you.” wooyoung said with a pout, grabbing lube from his drawer and pouring it on his hands and on yeosang's exposed ass and crotch. yeosang shivered at the cold liquid, feeling a hand grasp onto his semi-hard on. wooyoung grinned, his thumb rubbing at the other's slit. yeosang let out small whines, trying to close his legs.

wooyoung started stroking faster, getting yeosang fully hard. he let his other hand work on the other's tip, his palm rubbing on the other's tip. “w-wooyoung-” yeosang gasps, thighs trembling as he felt his stomach coil. since it has been a long time sine the two have involved into sessions, yeosang was sensitive and close to cumming already. “already?” wooyoung teases, his hands working faster. 

“shut up, it's been so long–” yeosang says, his toes curling in pleasure. but before he could release, wooyoung pulled back his hands, denying the other's orgasm. “ _ngh_!” he whines, reaching out to touch himself but being slapped away. “no touching.” wooyoung demands, making yeosang whimper. “you're being mean.” yeosang mutters, breathing heavily from the orgasm denial. wooyoung sat down, pulling yeosang onto his lap.

“why are you doing this-” yeosang gasps, as he felt a hand stroking his red member again. “thought y-you were the one, ngh, who's h-horny.” he adds, his hands grabbing at wooyoung's hand who was working him, trying to remove the hand. “because.” wooyoung said, leaning closer to the other's ear. “seeing you like this turns me on even more.” he grins, pulling away from the boy.

“you-you're crazy, ah-” yeosang blushes, throwing his head back. “you look even prettier when you're a writhing mess because of me.” wooyoung whispers, biting on yeosang's earlobe, licking on it teasingly as he knew yeosang was sensitive there. yeosang's other hand grabbed onto wooyoung's shoulder, his shoulders tensing up as wooyoung played with his ears. “shut up you– ah- pervert. just get it over w-with.” yeosang clutches onto wooyoung's shirt, his head resting on the other's neck.

wooyoung speeds up the pace, making yeosang's whole body shake, coming close again. yeosang squirmed around, trying to get away from wooyoung's hands to prevent himself from cumming, knowing it'd be worse if he came without permission. wooyoung's hands pulled away once again as yeosang was about to release, leaving yeosang to whine. 

“f-fuck wait- let me breath first, asshole.” yeosang pants, both his hands clutching on wooyoung's shirt. “you're so adorable.” wooyoung said with a chuckle, yeosang wanting to smack him after they were done with this. nevertheless, he gave a moment to yeosang, being patient with the other not wanting to hurt the other. 

“you know.. san's going to kill me if he finds out i let you do this.” yeosang speaks up, sighing. “actually it's the opposite, though i'm anticipating it, but that doesn't matter now, I have you right infront of me.” wooyoung said, pecking the boy's natural pink lips. “i'm blaming you.” yeosang mutters with a pout. “go ahead, now can I continue?” wooyoung said, tucking yeosang's hair behind his ear. yeosang nods shyly as a response, wooyoung smiling at the boy's cute action.

wooyoung pours more lube onto his hands, rubbing his finger on the other's rim. seconds later he slips his middle finger inside easily, working it in and out at a slow pace. he adds another finger not long after, yeosang wincing a bit from the stretch. he lets the other get used to it, curling his finger to find the boy's prostate. he knows he found it as yeosang shots his eyes open, and letting out soft breathy moans. 

wooyoung moves his fingers on a scissoring motion, stretching the other's walls before adding in another finger. “mhh- fuck, w-wait.” yeosang gasps, wooyoung complying and letting yeosang get used to the stretch again. once he recieves a signal to go on, wooyoung curls his fingers again, rubbing onto the boy's prostate teasingly. yeosang squirmed around, trying to get away once again as his orgasm was coming. 

“woo- wooyoung- please. c-cant anymore.” yeosang cries, legs trying to close for the fifth? fourth? time this night. “shh, you're alright. one more, and i'll stop.” wooyoung said and yeosang smacks his side weakly. “l-let me cum, asshole-” he said, about to cum but then was stopped again. he tried to buck his hips to find some contact but resulting into nothing. “see? wasn't that hard.” wooyoung teased.

yeosang let out pants, his hands and legs going weak from the denial. “can you help me out?” wooyoung slides down his sweatpants and boxers but doesn't remove it fully. his hard member springs out, hitting his slightly exposed chest. “asshat. now you want me to help you after that?” yeosang complains, getting off of the other's lap still gonna help out the other anyway. 

he leans down, stroking the boy's aching cock and giving it kitten licks. he starts from the base and now on the head, taking in the tip only, knowing wooyoung would like it. feeling satisfied as he heard wooyoung moan, his tongue swirling around the tip. he closes his eyes and sank his mouth, trying to take all he could until it hit the back of his throat, causing him to gag a bit. he bobbed his head, opening his eyes to look up at wooyoung. 

“ah– you take me so well, fuck you look so pretty—” wooyoung saw yeosang's pretty eyes looking at him, throwing his head back in pleasure. he thrusts up suddenly, yeosang gagging once again- tears rising up to his eyes. yeosang slaps wooyoung's thigh for that, as a sign to warn him before doing that. he pulls away with a quiet 'pop' starting on the other's tip once again. 

“i'm gonna cum, pull away.” wooyoung holds onto the other's shoulders, yeosang complying and wooyoung cumming on the other's face with a moan. “ah, that's gross- woo. luckily it didn't get in my eye.” yeosang complains, grabbing tissues from the side and wiping his face. “yeosang-ah, ride me and i'll let you cum.” wooyoung decides as he lays down flat, hid member now half-hard again. “well aren't you demanding.” yeosang scoffs a bit but still complies to get the release he wanted.

he gets on top of wooyoung, facing the boy as he grabs the condom inside the nightstand, ripping it with his teeth and placing it on wooyoung. he lubes it up, lifting his hips up as he angles the member on his pink entrance, slowly sinking down on it. he winced, his hands onto wooyoung's abdomen for support. “ngh–” he lets out as it was all the way in. he lets himself get used to the stretch, not being able to do this for about a month because sometimes, he's either passed out, not in the mood or just doesn't like it.

though, there are times he somehow gets dragged into it and he enjoys after all. there are times wherein yeosang is horny but it's very, very rare. when there are times like this, the members take care of him.

now back to the happenings, he starts in a slow pace, closing his eyes and lowered his head at the pleasure. he felt hands on his hips, soothing him at the slightest bit. he went faster, breathy moans escaping his mouth. then, wooyoung thrusts up, hitting yeosang's prostate. yeosang's eyes shot open and back arching beautifully, a high pitched moan being heard. “ _ah_!” it didn't sound like him at all. it made him turn red and embarrassed. he looks at wooyoung who had a grin plastered all over his face, smacking his chest for doing it. wooyoung yelps, feeling slight pain on his chest. “stop hitting me!” he complains.

yeosang doesn't say anything, continuing to ride the other for his orgasm. every now and then, he felt it hit his prostate, leaving him breathless. he places both his hands on wooyoung's knees behind him, making him lean back a bit. wooyoung takes this as an opportunity to thrust up, a steady hold on yeosang's hips. “d-don't do that- hngh! 'm supposed t-to– ah–” his words were slurred, not being able to finish his sentence because wooyoung hit his prostate at every thrust, not being able to take the pleasure.

his legs shook, his arms getting weaker each thrust. as he felt his orgasm approaching, he clenches around the member, earning a moan from the other. “gonna cum- 'm gonna cum–” wooyoung's hips snap up at that as a sign for the other to cum, yeosang letting out a loud high-pitched moan, “hnhgh- _ah_!”, spurting out ropes of white on his stomach and on wooyoung's.

he stood up slightly, pulling out from the other's still hard member, laying down beside the other. “j-jus' give me some time to relax, then you can c-continue.” he says, out breath, knowing they'd go another round since wooyoung was still not satisfied. wooyoung smiles at the other, sitting up. “may i now?” he asks after a minute, now infront of the panting mess he made out of yeosang. yeosang nods, laying down on his stomach and raising his hips up, making wooyoung redden a bit from the exposed ass infront of him.

again, he angled his hard member on the other's pink wet hole, slamming in. ”ah, f-fuck woo—” yeosang cusses, gripping tightly onto the sheets- his back arching. wooyoung starts with a quick pace, yeosang's thighs shaking from overstimulation, not being able to hold the position well, wooyoung finding it cute. wooyoung gently flips around yeosang, place the other's legs on his shoulders as he began thrusting again.

yeosang was getting louder and louder every minute, his toes curling in pleasure. he felt shy in this position, covering his face with his arms, but stopped, being held down with one hand on both of his wrists above his head. “don't cover.” wooyoung goes faster, yeosang's throat now sore, leaving him with high-pitched breathy moans. “go s-slow-” yeosang archs his back, closing his eyes shut as tears threaten to fall.

wooyoung doesn't listen, going faster to chase his own orgasm. “w-woo! 'm gonna- gonna cum again.” yeosang gasps, trying to get away from the thrusts. the thrusts were loud, skin-slapping being heard in the room. lewd noises were evident, making yeosang embarrassed. “wooyoung- hah– ah!” he yells his name, cumming again as his body shakes from the pleasure. wooyoung's thrusts get sloppier, feeling yeosang tighten. he cums with a moan, cumming on the condom.

wooyoung pulls out, dicarding the condom on the trashcan inside the bathroom. “clean me.” he hears yeosang say, seeing him all messy and dirty on the stomach. he chuckles a bit, “how 'bout we shower instead?” he says, grabbing tissues and cleaning the other's abs where the cum was. “absolutely no fucking and touching.” yeosang said glaring at wooyoung. “that's mean, is kissing allowed?” wooyoung pouts, yeosang sighing at him, and shakes his head. he reaches his hand out, finally being able to hit the back of his head. wooyoung yelps in pain, rubbing the back of his head. “only kissing.” yeosang quietly mutters, wooyoung smiling at that. 

wooyoung helped yeosang up, the two showering. and well, yeosang shouldn't have trusted wooyoung. you could guess what happened. yep- they went for another round.

***

yeosang woke up, sitting up straight, feeling a huge ache on his back. he winced, looking over to wooyoung who was sleeping beside him. “asshat.” he mutters, looking over to wooyoung's bed and messing it up, knowing it'd annoy the other. he felt another shot of pain on his lowerback, rubbing it with a frown. he stretched his arms, rubbing his eyes with his sweater paws. he walks out of the room, walking to the living room to see the members looking at him. that's where he regretted getting up. he smiles at them and laughed, walking back to the room but stopped with someone behind him. 

“morning, yeosangie.” san says behind him and yeosang sighs. “look here, i told wooyoung to stop, okay? he was being horny late at night, why is that my fault.” he defends himself, throat worn out due to last night, making him embarrassed. “we didn't say anything yet.” hongjoong says with a laugh, the others smiling. “though we deserve an apology for waking us up.” he adds. san hugs yeosang from behind, “i'm sorry- i didn't know i'd be that loud..” yeosang said with a blush. “it's fine, jus-” seonghwa was cut off with a loud yell.

“who the fuck messed up my bed?!” wooyoung yells, walking out of the room. yeosang sticks out his tongue at him, letting out a 'hmph' at him. “kang yeosang come here you lil' shit.” wooyoung dashes at him, then stops as he saw san and the other members. “oh- morning sannie.” he said, pressing a light peck on the other's cheek- “morning wooyoungie.” san replies, then wooyoung proceeding to pull away yeosang from san's hug. yeosang runs away, hiding behind yunho who was beside mingi. “you deserve that!” he said. “alright that's enough you two.” hongjoong said, with a sigh.

wooyoung doesn't stop and eventually catching up to yeosang because of the ache on yeosang's lower back. he tickles the boy on the sides, yeosang bursting into a fit of giggles, falling down onto the floor, holding him to make him fall lightly. wooyoung stops, satisfied with his doing. “wooyoungie, i'll see you later.” san says, wooyoung gulping at that and yeosang laughing at him.

\--end.

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to because woosang r roomies also, this my first fic in ao3 so please be nice :))
> 
> also, if you don't already know- all of them are in a relationship together cuz y not
> 
> check out my twt @/yeobbubu


End file.
